


you're so fucking hot when you're mad

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, i'm sure you can tell, it's very clear what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: Jake runs into the precinct when Amy's working a late night.





	you're so fucking hot when you're mad

Amy was absolutely livid when she got back to her desk that day.  
  
Her morning had been hectic as ever- she barely had the time for breakfast before she had to get to work on her robbery case- there was a new development as the perps had struck another location again. Amy had to leave the station to visit the crime scene. She had gone without food, chugging hot burning coffee in the car on the way there.  
  
It had been worth it though- she found a piece of substantial evidence because for once in four robberies, the perps had made a mistake and left behind a clue for her. She had a breakthrough and identified the perps by noon.  
  
Within a few hours, she had assembled a squad to storm the building where the four perps were hiding out in.  
  
“Hands on your heads!” She commanded as she pointed her gun at all their confused faces, satisfied smirk on her face because she had done it again.  
  
Except-  
  
“I’ll take it from here, Santiago.”  
  
Amy’s head nearly imploded at the sound of that dreadful voice. She turned around to make sure it wasn’t some practical joke, only to be even more disappointed to see that the Vulture actually was there, yet again, stealing a case from her right as she was about to arrest the perps.  
  
“What are you doing here?!” She nearly shrieked, and one of the officers had to drag her away because she nearly tackled the Vulture to the ground.  
  
“Ooh, save the sexy times for later,  _Fies_ -tiago. Maybe I should teach you how to be a better cop who can keep it in her pants at work. But right now, I have an arrest to make.” He winked, and even growled before he recited the Miranda rights to the perps, who looked utterly confused.  
  
HER ARREST. This was  _her arrest_ , and once again the Vulture was taking full credit and- she wanted to hit him. Hard. But that would be a 10-34, and she wasn’t interested in losing her job, not over the Vulture.  
  
Amy had no choice but to return to the precinct, her files about the case already gone from her desk; they had been taken by Major Crimes, of course. Holt apologized to Amy in his office about this and although he had tried his best, he couldn’t fend off the Vulture. Which Amy couldn’t blame him for, of course. She was actually rather touched that he had tried to help her in the first place.  
  
But as she returned to her desk she couldn’t help but feel pain from the missing files she had spent countless hours putting together, the missing case she had to build up from the ground-  _weeks_  of her life wasted, just like that. She was still angry, and she knew she needed to rant. But all the detectives had left for the day, and Captain Holt had left after briefing Amy too, giving her a slight nod before he went downstairs.  
  
But then moments later Jake walked in, which both surprised and didn’t surprise Amy. When was he not there, when she was in agony? But at the same time Jake wasn’t even supposed to be at the station- he had just worked a big case and stayed up way too many nights, so Captain Holt had given him the day off.  
  
“Heyyy Amesss.” Jake slurred as he slumped into his chair. But Amy was too focused on her anger surrounding the Vulture to notice Jake’s state, only grateful to see Jake because she badly needed to rant and she knew he would make it better somehow- be it with a stupid joke or joining in with another story of his that would make her feel less alone in her suffering. And then she would smile and hate herself because she was supposed to have gotten over Jake.  
  
So she started to tell him everything. Every little frustrating part of the case and every second of the Vulture being the absolute worst in the world, how he ripped her case from her hands and needed to be taken down permanently, forever.  
  
“-I mean, what he’s doing is wrong, right? He doesn’t even deserve his job if he can’t close a case on his own, right Jake?”  
  
He only grinned. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”  
  
Amy was instantly stunned into silence. “What?” She did not expect… that. Technically, Amy should’ve been mad at Jake. She was angry about something and it was completely inappropriate for him to trivialize her anger in any way. But- despite this she could feel herself go dizzy. She felt the slightest bit of heat creep up to her cheeks and it was embarrassing feeling the way she did.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Jake!” Gina and Rosa made a beeline towards Jake, picking him up from the chair and placing his arms around their shoulders.  
  
“How does this kid run so fast?” Gina groaned as she felt the force of Jake’s weight. “We should’ve tied him up like I said to.”  
  
“Beginning to regret saying no to that idea now.” Rosa remarked as they led Jake to the door.  
  
“Um, guys?” Amy called out almost helplessly, causing Gina and Rosa to stop in their tracks. They hadn’t noticed her, being too focused on the task of securing Jake. “What’s wrong with Jake?”  
  
“Oh.” Rosa turned around to look at Amy. “Dude got hammered. Did he do anything weird?”  
  
Amy gulped. “Uh, no. Just… get him home safe?”  
  
“Sure.” Rosa said. “You get home safe too, Santiago.”  
  
Amy sighed as they made their way out the door. She still wasn’t sure what she was to make of the confusing situation that had just went down.  
  
One thing was for sure though.  
  
Amy wasn’t angry anymore. 


End file.
